


Green Carnation

by Scorpinonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Coming Out, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: Kaifectionary #105Jongin, working tirelessly in his uncle's flower shop, suddenly finds a bouquet of flowers by his roommate Taemin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kaifectionery Round 4





	Green Carnation

1.

It wasn't that big of a deal, but Jongin was the go-to for plants. Though he's not a botanist by any means, he always had the knack for just plants and flowers in general. The ideal types and where to put them, decorating them for potential dates or anniversaries, and even giving out advice as to what plants customers recommend for a specific environment for their house. If you had a plant question, that was Jongin.

It also explained why he stays in his uncle's florist shop. Ever since he was fifteen and in need of a job, that florist shop gave him a retail experience and his own personal greenhouses to care for the flowers and plants in and out of season by the permission of his mother. If he wasn't in dance school, then he'll be either on his Nintendo or at work. Watering the plants, making the flower bouquets aesthetically pleasing, and even making sure the plants had the right material for soil. Everything in that store made him happy and passionate that even the customers would come back for his smile. Even his coworkers knew he was the favorite with customer service; not that it matters.

This time around the shift, he was in the back greenhouse. Along with another coworker, Seji, as they treated the plants and assembled the products to cater to them. Though they high love to go by themselves away from the public for a bit, there was still a task at hand. Speaking of hands, Jongin has a new bandage as the venus fly-trap has pierced his skin. That same trap is now called Meanie Teeth. Seji has probably smelled the absolute worst with decomposing compost and manure by the local farm. Even with the amount of hand washing, the chicken shit isn't going away. All the price to pay for not dealing with snooty people at the register. That sacrifice goes well with Yoon-hyun.

"So Jongin," Seji calls out. She stares at the gentle giant snapping back to reality as he realized he was swooned over baby squirrels and their fat cheeks. 

"Sorry about that, Noona," he chuckles.

"I was gonna ask if you had plans for Valentine's coming up,"Seji then gets up to throw away her gloves, "Like you had a guy in mind to confess or a date."

Despite being handsome and very sociable that men, women, and everything in between will fall to their knees for him, he's not lucky with the dating department. Not that he's always busy or even if he was gay, he just didn't know how to just do a real relationship. Either panicking or just not knowing what to say when someone confesses to him. So in turn, he's a bumbling idiot at times.

Don't get him started on the awkwardness when a girl confesses to him.

"I mean, my roommate isn't doing much on that day. I'll just ask if we want to play video games," Jongin proposed. It was pretty tame and inoffensive, but was still enough to have Seji stifle a laughter. Not abnormal, but it wasn't the reaction Jongin wanted.

"Wait wait wait. So you're on a date with him?"

"N-no! Trust me, he's as straight as I've known him for."

Seji didn't want to harass him any longer, but didn't really need to by the sudden call from the owner of the shop. Probably for the rush hour as it is 3pm.

The two walked back up the front to now see that it is suddenly not that much people. Odd as 3pm on Wednesday was the prime hour of this store. It made sense now with the sign, Under Maintenence: Call for More Information. That usually happens if we knocked down soil or glass. On the rare occasion, someone broke a bone and not to have anyone walk into a crime scene.

Uncle now started to rub his hands sort of maniacally. "Alrighty, we have about five minutes to ourselves. This is just a meeting to inform everyone about this week's schedules. I'll be asking the other four workers in regards to when they'll work so we have equal staff."

At that point, he handed the three employees their work schedules for the upcoming week. Not bad and it doesn't constrict their classes. Which is why Uncle made sure that he knew of the workers had school or family upbringing. Jongin does have to work for four days, but it's miles better than going to work straight after his classes.

____

"Taemin! Buy me yakitori!"

"I'm sick, you bag of bitch."

To be fair Seji did have a point thinking they were in a date, let alone a couple. They'd be on trips together, going out to eat lamb, and pretty much losing stuff together. Mix it with often times showering together, then everyone will question as to how they're not in a relationship in the first place.

Now that everything was settled in the apartment, Jongin took one look at Taemin's room. Of course, he was in that same spot as where Jongin left. It wasn't that much of a bother; fevers can do a lot to a person. The trash can was piled in tissues and water bottles. Even a haphazard change of pajamas. At least their dance instructor was considerate with sick days, otherwise they'd be in hot water. Thankfully, Jongin was the only person that can kinda cook. If you count cooking as in making a sandwich with sweet corn and eggs with chamomile tea to turn Taemin's bowels upside down, then that's what you get.

"Did it cool down a bit?" Jongin asks as he places a hand on Taemin's forehead. Not as bad as before, thankfully. Either way he still needed to have some sort of food.

"Yeah, just congested is all. I suppose that's your aunt's chamomile?"

"Nope!" Jongin brightens up, "grew them myself this time. I even got this rare honey my cousin brought back as well."

Taemin wouldn't really admit it, but to hear Jongin go on about everything that was his hobbies were the cutest things. They both danced and video games were a past time, but hearing him name specific plants and flowers is what makes him smile at times. That was his passion that was left alone and encouraged.

The older took a sip of the tea, almost shocked at how good it tastes. Even then, Jongin can't reveal that his secret is wildflowers and herbs. Just swallowing it down it's like the healing powers are starting to form.

Taemin starts to blush, "It's delicious...thanks."

"Anytime, Honey," Jongin teases while holding him close. It gets a funny reaction out of it as you get to have a flustered Taemin. Despite being an absolute sweetie, showing affection is quite cute.

"C'mon! I have a cold!"

"I'll gladly take it."

"You have class tomorrow, Mister!"

All there was to do was to laugh at each other's actions and try to disinfect the surrounding bed. Kind of useless as Taemin just coughs up a storm. The only thing that masks the silence were the TV and the sudden ambulances that were frequent in their neighborhood. Only time it was like this were when they napped somewhere or they were at their jobs or school. It's peaceful, but it throws stuff off for someone eccentric like them.

"Oh yeah," Taemin piped up, "someone sent a basket of flowers to you. I guess for Valentine's."

"Really now," Jongin says as he gets up, "you know who?"

"Nope. I'm just the messenger, so I'm not sure as to who it was."

To a normal person, this would creep someone out to just know their address and send flowers. To Jongin (and his lovable monkey brain), it made him blush and seemingly giddy about this offer. To think that he was someone's valentine. Perhaps it was an employee thanking him or one of his classmates. Those are the often ones.

"...It's beside your do—"

"Thanks for telling me!"

Taemin didn't really say much of a full sentence before seeing him sprint to his room. Wouldn't you know: it was a basket. All with green carnations and lavender, adorn with fruits and all. Just sitting peacefully at his doorstep.

And a little note.

"Thank you for working at the florist shop. It makes me smile seeing you so passionate at your job. Hopefully, someone will appreciate that same love for you."

There was no recipient. And it was odd that of all flowers. Perhaps roses or even forget-me-nots, it was lavender and green carnations.

Is a guy taking interest to him?

2\. (Explicit)

_Despite it not being what his mother wanted, Jongin insists on staying in an apartment. No, he won't get any help from the college with his belongings, but he can experience what it's like living on his own. Technically not alone as he has a roommate. They never met in real life, just on the phone when the tenant told them about the ordeal. Everything was negotiated about their designated rooms (and their stuff) and what they can bring to the apartment. Things such as furniture and utilities to not make it so barren. No matter what house he's in, Jongin always asks about whether or not he can bring plants. Thankfully, they both agreed that he can have some for decoration._

_So here Jongin was, helping out his mom with his belongings in several boxes. All labeled into what they were and where they should be: clothes, dance equipment, games, bedroom furniture, all the things. The furniture where his roommate was bringing were in the common area, just either chairs placed in corners or, what is assumed, mini shelves were assembled haphazardly in halfway done condition. That's right, they need to start stocking up on groceries._

_"Jongin, make sure that you call me about what's going on here. You know how I am with Gangnam."_

_With it being a "rich people" neighborhood, his mother still wants to make sure that Jongin isn't getting hurt or going in with the wrong crowd with "drugs and naughty women". Even if he came out to her not long ago, like a couple months to her shock._

_"Trust me," Jongin sighs happily, "I'm not going to get myself hurt. I have you and Uncle with me."_

_"It's going to be quiet without you in the house. At least Raeon and Rahee will visit every now and then."_

_Knowing her and how lonely Jongin's mom gets, it comes to no surprise how paranoid and lonesome she can be. But he still wanted to console her as this will be the first time he's left home. It didn't take long to hear the sniffles and soft sobs come from her. They aren't far from home, thankfully, so when he could, Jongin could just head to his neighborhood for old time's sake. Even seeing his sisters to check up on their kids, so it wasn't like he'd leave across the country. Either way, he still wanted to be sure that his mother kept calm today. Just by her holding him tight, it felt genuine to see her in this state._

_A bit too genuine as someone was at the door holding what seems to be an end of a couch. A middle aged man that wasn't the tenant, but is praying to high heaven that it wasn't his roommate. His mother thinking the same thing as well by the look of his staunchly figure._

_"Oh! Pardon us, we don't mean to intrude you two!" The man says in a wary tone._

_Jongin's mother tries to quickly wipe off her tears to save face, to some avail. Meanwhile, he's reassuring that it was just out of the blue as the man backs up the couch into the apartment. And God assumes that his psyche broke into a gay panic because his son, or who assumes to be his son, is cute. He looked so soft with small earrings and had blonde hair that almost seemed natural, almost like an idol. Even his sweater fluffing his silhouette made him adorable. The smile, it fucking killed him._

_"You're Jongin, right?" Fucking spray him with hot chilies, his voice sounded like heaven._

_But to be sure that he didn't possess him, "Y-Yeah. I... didn't get your name."_

_"Oh right! Name's Taemin. This is my dad,_ _he'_ _s helping us with the furniture." In the midst of the conversation, Taemin had to drop a side of the couch as he winces from his burning fingertips. Same goes for his dad as well, with their apartment being the one upstairs. They look rather pained to even get it near the empty space of wall._

_That's when Jongin had to step in and take foot with his offer._  
___

"Taemin! The directions say you need to _mix_ it with the rice!" Jongin is not a good cook as much as the next person; he will admit that wholeheartedly as Taemin. However, at least Jongin is the one that knows the basics of a measuring cup and knows how to not glob a county's worth of gochujang in the pan.

Taemin pouts, "What if I want it on the side?"

" _You_ might want it, but split it in half so I don't get to suffer with you."

That was one thing to be cautious of with Taemin. There's him sleeping to straight silence in the dark, showering for more than 10 minutes (five minutes of that being on the toilet), and his breakfast consisting of chocolate milk and beef brisket. If anything, it's a blessing that his teeth didn't rot or his entrails hadn't left his ass. Regardless, Jongin himself had things that were to get used to. For example: almost burning down the kitchen cooking foil, nearly cracking the lamp with his plushie, and owning a plushie collection in general. The plants, Taemin could tolerate as with succulents, you didn't need to water them, and the plants in the bathroom didn't need much to survive humidity.

So after their shenanigans (and Taemin realizing that maybe eating gochujang sauce straight is a bad idea), the two sat idly at their island table taking in the news as they would usually do. If it wasn't Nintendo or Playstation, then the news or recent anime would be their source of entertainment.

"Hey, how's dance philosophy?" Taemin asks Jongin with a nearly full mouth, "I'm taking it next semester."

"It isn't bad, you just need a good professor. Dr. Cho is someone you have to stomach through."

Taemin chortles at that claim, "I've heard. Literally, I can hear him from two doors down."

"Yeah even the teachers are getting used to it."

Jongin laughed at his own words, not really lying about how he would have to stomach a nearly two hour long lecture where the instructor does not know how to whisper. For now, the two boys would want to spend the next three hours of their time in blissful silence before their dance class starts. Jongin didn't have work today and Taemin was not on schedule for tutoring. So with that, this was all they needed.

"Jongin."

Jongin didn't need to look at him, but his ears perked up in attention, "Hm?"

"Found someone you're doing Valentine's Day with?"

That was a question Jongin was trying to avoid for a while. Even with his coworkers from earlier in the week. Despite numerous people asking him, men and women alike, not a single one could get to this dense man that he was. Either he didn't interpret flirting actions or he was spineless, Jongin was no stranger to both. It wasn't even an issue with finding men (which was semi easy with the nightclubs and campus clubs). The issue is just Jongin not going back into the dating scene. After two failed relationships, one of which was just broken off due to public pressure, it didn't feel like anything was going to happen with anything long-term. Almost hopeless, really.

Jongin finally answers after some dead silence, "I mean...no. I'm just going to do the morning shift and just stay here."

Taemin looks at him with some understanding. Not like Taemin has anywhere to go either. But he still needed to answer a question. "Not even wondering who gave you those bouquet of flowers?"

Jongin shakes his head, "It's mere infatuation. If they were that bold, they'd show up to my house."

There wasn't much of an answer, as he was right. A lot of his confessions were right in front of him. Even if it was chocolates and other material things, at least there was some sort of declaration of their crush. To the younger one, it was basically lost hope. There is not much to do and Jongin would like to keep it that way. Just don't tell it to his mother.

"Well since we're going to be here, you wanna try and beat Persona 5?"

Jongin nearly chokes on his rice at that, "We're not even close to the Makoto confidant!"

"Okay," with the blankest stare from Taemin, "but we can _try_."

"I will fuck you up if we get a game over."

"You won't regret it."  
___

Jongin couldn't sleep at all during the night. It was just fine at around 10 and all of sudden, up he was. Sure, he had a paper due next week, but the very least he could do is cram something in and correct his sleep deprived fueled haze. Even then, with the help of melatonin, this was not a night to sleep on for some reason.

His lights were off, no amount of phone usage was being made but the sounds of crashing ocean waves that puts him to sleep every time. This was nerve wracking. He needed to head to work tomorrow and God forbid his uncle watching a dead corpse that is his nephew.

Maybe watching a movie would help him fall asleep. Perhaps a drink? Or even just heading to the bathroom for a se—

"Mm~!"

Something about that noise. It was Taemin, no doubt, but _from_ him? Coming from a matured voice such as he...it was so feminine. It didn't make Jongin's stomach curl in disgust; far from it. Perhaps it was his porn and he didn't have headphones. It was late at night: 2am to say the least. And even if Taemin had someone, at least he had the gall to just head to an inn.

But this Taemin.

He prays that this is Taemin.

"Oh fuck... right there."

It was Taemin.

But should he tell him that he can hear him? Should he call to ask if he was okay? Just to ease the embarrassing? No, absolutely not. And will certainly not creep a peep to scare such heavenly noises.

There was much more to hear. His ears focusing intently on the walls, sharply listening to a buzzing sound. So many thoughts ran wild into Jongin's head. That is roommate, so dedicated and intimidating to his juniors. A man that was revered by many for his craft at dance. To just receive before his very ears. And to picture the image of Taemin impaling himself with a vibrator with the cutest face. And his puckered hole fluttered and full of cum.

Jongin's cum.

Even in sweatpants, it felt too tight to even wear. His skin felt clammy and his dick urging to have it stroked spent. Just down to the curve of his ass, but enough to feel the cool air against his head.

Fuck, those moans.

"Fuck me... please I feel full. Mmph~! Oh~! Oh no.. oh no."

Jongin wasted no time massaging the head of his cock, imagining all of the things he wanted to do to him at that moment. To take the blanket off of Taemin and ruin him whole. Seeing a destroyed face as his skin is riddled with scratches and love bites. But he still has to be quiet, yet the breaths coming from him aren't any better. Both were quiet in their own way; it was just a thin wall. Jongin, on the other hand, must give it his all to not scare Taemin.

But Jesus it was getting hard to control himself. He wanted to get in sync with Taemin pleasuring himself. The amount of ecstasy made his head swim and throat begging to scream. His eyes lolling in the back of his head, just chasing his own release with the sound Taemin doing just the same. With breathy moans and high pitched breathing mixing together.

There was nothing else to see but white, nothing in his room mattered as it was a blur. Jongin's cock well spent, spilling on his hand and shirt. To milk every last drop silently as he stopped once Taemin decrescendo down to normal breathing. The afterglow was shameful, but not in a sense regretful. Who could ever regret such wanton? It felt like touching a piece of heaven with Taemin's voice. So much better than porn could ever do to him. It is glorious. Nonetheless, it was still his best friend and roommate.

But will Jongin tell a soul? Definitely not. Will Taemin question it? Yes, and will get an answer with a lie.

3.

Out of all days in the year, other than Mother's Day and Christmas— White Day of you're lucky— Valentine's Day was the busiest this florist shop has seen. For every customer at the front, two would be next. And it's not even that this shop is popular, just recommended by locals. But whatever gives profit and revenue, his Uncle shall not complain. Only time he does refuse an order is either last minute or employee abuse.

Once.

Jongin, along with the other two co-workers with him this shift, were still maintaining the customers orders whilst trying to be sure everything is up to code. "But what's the rush?", one might ask, "floral shops look easy!" Dongeun is the one on deck for the customer service. He will be the one directing panicking men and couples to what flowers is recommended. Whether if it fits the girl's personality, or first impressions, even just what plant to have in a specific room. If he wasn't doing that, then he'd be sweeping up petals and leaves and making sure the displays are organized. Kiha is the one that does the floral arrangements. Wrapping paper up and writing down deliveries down to the tee. That is who nurtures and cares for the harvested plants. Uncle is the cashier and making sure things are in single file. Jongin is in the back answering phone calls whilst managing the greenhouse plants if customers wanted either exotic flowers or plants in need of specific environments to thrive. All in all, everything is managed. By the hour, the roles switch unless there's an incident. That's just when they get a cover (which is rare at this time of year).

Thankfully, everyone can flip the sign closed so they can go on break. It was no uncommon sight to see their sales boost up; at most ₩40,000 more. We just need to keep this up for the weekend and sales will skyrocket. Jongin was now hanging up the phone in exhaustion. He had been in this store since six and it is already one in the afternoon. There is only an hour of break and before his other coworkers come here and fill both his and Dongeun's place. And thankfully Kiha is the one taking note of the till, so he didn't have to stay an extra hour and a half. What next left to do was Jongin grabbing his lunch that he made the night before. Just regular mandu dumplings, but it is his mother's recipe. One that he kept to this day when he first moved out and it has yet to replicate the sense of familiarity those dumplings had.

"Well it's a blessing I'm not taking on doubles today," Dongeun sighs as he makes his way near Jongin. He can tolerate Dongeun for a shift and a half, mostly that they were in separate places where they can't see each other. Sure, they have decent conversations, but Jongin would rather really to Kiha than a man who treats a damn florist shop like a trades company internship. If not for the fact that Jongin is a pacifist, several words would have been thrown at him.

"What? You have a date with your girlfriend at the end of this?" Jongin asks, as he rarely ever hears stories about this certain girl.

"Yep," he shouts out of nowhere, "then again, she got mad because she wanted me to take her to Lotte World. What the hell do I look like having a date with a hundred children crying at every corner?" Well that's a more cynical way to put it in place. Probably because Jongin likes kids, but the idea of someone straight up making fun of kids and the negatives of them just doesn't sit right. Might be because of his niece and nephew or that he has a tolerance.

"So is it a movie or a restaurant?" Jongin was quite curious and to pass by the hour break.

Dongeun answers, "Both, actually. She's known to be a horror junkie, so I'm taking her to one of the premiere for the new movie."

"Well that's good that you keep an eye on her interests."

"What? There's people that don't?" Dongeun take a swig of his ginseng juice. God only knows how he can drink it straight.

Jongin had to backpedal a bit to not piss him off entirely, "I've always seen the ones that just takes their dates somewhere out of their comfort zone."

"Then they shouldn't be dating in the first place. If you truly don't know what they want, why bother?"

The man did have a point.  
___

"Hey I'm home!"

Taemin was not lying. He would truly be on the Playstation with Persona playing in the background. There isn't much to do as per what he's looking at. That can also emplify Beneath the Mask playing on the TV. The apartment was clean, noticing the dishes that were washed placed back in the cabinets and, of course, takeout on the table set for him. They had both left for work and tutoring, so there would be no doubt that Taemin had came home early. This was rare as most times, he'd spend his remaining hours at the studio dancing away. Taemin was never the lazy one and anyone would be dammed to witness such blaspheme. If this was a crude firm of affection made by Taemin, then let's be endeared that he didn't poison the food.

"Hey," Taemin smiles, averting from the screen, "one of my teachers had cooked for us before our exams, so I gave the rest to you."

Okay so at least it wasn't takeout (which was 70% of their money anyway). Taking a look at the food, it looked vastly different from the stuff his mother or most stores would have. Then he remembers that his sociology professor is from Taiwan, so that gives him an answer. With the food in his hands, he walks his way to where Taemin sat, watching him play President with Ryuji and Ann as he eats away the remaining Dan Bing from the box. Not the most ideal ways of spending Valentine's Day, but better than wasting away money for a gift the two will barely use for the remainder of the year.

"Jongin," Taemin says with a tone of solemn. It wasn't much, but enough for the younger to look at him with some concern. The older didn't even look back, just remained on the game.

"Everything alright?"

"...how did you know you were gay?"

The question alone was left field, even for his standards. The only time Jongin mentioned anything in regard to his sexuality was the second day of meeting each other. In which Taemin was indifferent, not apathetic, but was enough to break the ice. Since then, along questions that danced around it was not in the drawing board.

Jongin still wants to give him an answer, "I was...in my senior year, so pretty late. In fact, I thought I was considered weird for not being like my male friends for not liking certain female porn actresses. Like I was broken for not having a common interest that was a rite of passage." And wouldn't be any more wrong. It felt so wrong to him that men would ogle at the female idols and waste their cum away on porn videos and he just did nothing. The person that peaked his interest? Most definitely Rain. He wanted to dance like Kwon BoA and the many other women before him. Believe him that he got in massive amounts of trouble for that by his father.

"Was it really that late?" Taemin asks.

"Well yes... it depends for a lot of people. Some when they're kids, others when they are at 30. Nothing ever stops growing, especially with people's interest. That what I had to learn."

Taemin put his controller down, letting the music still stay on. He looked rather depressed, as if he was questioning his identity from the beginning. And a new thing that he never did; fidget his legs in his seat. Perhaps a family member had came out and it wasn't in his ordinary. That comes with a usual shock, but Taemin is adaptable with these situations. What was the big occurrence?

"So I have a chance?" That was a shocking reply.

"What do you mean?"

"...I sent you those flowers."

It was practically written in the stars, but Jongin could not read. But Taemin, the man that was unreadable but social by the surface? If you told Jongin that last year, you'd be certain that looks would be given that hour. Sure, he loved Taemin as a crush, but thought it would be out of his league to just attempt such dares. If lucky, then friends and classmates alike would joke about it. But Taemin was right about giving him the flowers. Sure with living in the same place as your roommate, there would be some feelings here and there. To have someone share your dreams, flaws, and aspirations; to have someone support you along the way is something Taemin would dream of.

Silence filled the air for a moment, not sure on who's to go first. To just say something first. No movements or face of disgust or surprise. If you count Jongin's wide eyes as a surprise.

"Are you disgusted?" _No_ , Jongin thinks, _when would I ever?_ Taemin's words almost hit close to home. Similar to what Jongin spoke of to his mother, whom was equally as shocked. Disappointed, yes; but not ashamed or grotesque. It wasn't like that with Taemin at all, but what are the proper words to say? This is all sudden and wasn't much to just say something.

"Jongin," he should have said something, "are we going to be silent? Just say you're uncomfortable and be on your way."

Taemin looked at the slouching man before him with a temper. He's not mad; he shouldn't be mad. But the lack answers or any sort of regard, it hurts. But he sees a smile on Jongin's face. Not for pity sake, but rather reassuring. It could have been something Jongin should have known about, but they should start now instead of later.

"So do you wanna go on a date?"

As much as Jongin was a mess last year, seeing Taemin blush at the offer made him sickly sweet. "Is this a joke?"

"Was your flower proposal a joke?"

"N-No."

"Alright. Now come here." Taemin can now feel a warm touch on his lips. Perhaps his soul left his body for a second, as staring at the younger's eyes was as captivating as his lips (minus the taste of egg). Taemin must be floating, to just kiss the lips that he wished to have as long as Jongin's, only to come down and see his face. Both of their faces, red with adornment, smiling at one another. He just knew that flowers would come to Jongin's heart.

"Any ideas for our date?" Jongin requests.

He still couldn't get his eyes off of the flustered Taemin, "Just...one, but I'll save that for later."

"Later is a bit too long. We'll start tonight."

_Oh tonight, indeed_ , Taemin thinks soundly.

4\. (Semi-Explicit)

" Mmph! Fuck wait— ah! J-Jongin!"

It wasn't even that late at night. There was no reason that Taemin would muffle his noises. He will admit, his lover was breathtaking. From the windows illuminated a pristine glow on the older's back, watching it twitch and squirm. Every time Taemin arches his back forward will leave nothing but whines of disappointment. All to achieve the feel of his thickened toy stretching him open. Just the hilt, he begs in his head, anything to make him see stars.

Jongin could stare at him for hours. Listen to the honeyed moans that were sadly mushed into the pillow. The body he possessed would be a bidding to the richest man in the world. Back carved with grace, legs twitched and feet in the air when he brushed on a certain spot. Oh so tender when Taemin's back arched into the mattress. Fuck, and the yelps when he smacks his ass. To scratch and bite the miles of skin graced by God. Jongin can only wonder how he would feel inside of Taemin. Stretching a man as small framed as he, tight in all the right places, wet and slicked with lube and his precum.

A masterpiece.

But he wants to hear the symphony of his messy words.

Thankfully this toy is a vibrator.

"Aah~! No! Fuck, I'll c-come quick!" Taemin took a quick look at him, seeing such lust in those eyes. The amount of pseudo fear of when Jongin snatched the pillow from his arms away from the bed. There wasn't any time to just think of anything. But fuck fuck _fuck_ was the toy just buzzing deep inside of him. So deep and snug that Taemin's body shivered with the vibrations. Was there even time to breathe? To take in such delectable sin? Who was to blame to bask in all of the glory?

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Jongin observes, calm and collected but was minutes away from wanting to take every inch of him, "do you truly need my cock?"

Staring at such desperation and wanton in Taemin's face. Drooling and eyes blown from color and tears. "Want more...I want more of you. May I please?"

Jongin never dared to break eye contact. Even when holding Taemin close to him, feeling the warm shivers of his small fame as they met their body heat collide. Such hands, large and perverse to touch such a sensitive chest. Those sensitive nipples, producing a lewd noises and squirms on Jongin's thighs, brushing the bottom of the toy against his hardening dick with a soft groan. Taemin felt small beneath him, shamelessly letting out a wail when hands were nearing his pelvic bone. The absolute nerve of him to be so sensitive after what? Five minutes of kissing and five minutes of foreplay?

"Do you think of me when fucking yourself?" Jongin asks softly. Such vulgar words coming from someone as sweet as he makes Taemin curve his spine forward. It was embarrassing, but he will. Every fantasy he ever had was filthy. All of these positions Taemin wanted Jongin to fucking pound him silly on the bed. Various clothing to present to his lover, only to have them ripped and soaked with each other's cum and sweat. Hell, there was even a fantasy where Jongin fucked Taemin so hard, he squirted everywhere. After all of that, Taemin still knew it wasn't enough. And the real deal was poking his leg. Patient for entrance and a hole to fill up.

"Y-Yes," Taemin whimpers. His hair sticking to his forehead, but it is nowhere near an issue.

Jongin still wanted more answers, "How long have you wanted this?"

"Too long. I co—"

"Do you deserve this?"

Taemin could just cry when he felt something foreign on his back. So long and thick, just sitting on top of him like a cornered prey. There wasn't anything left to do. He couldn't touch it. Not with his hands. All there was is a look of disappointment and Jongin's teeth getting sucked in.

"I'll rephrase that." Everything out of Taemin felt so...empty. The vibrator was gone, not wanting to whine again for fear of disappointing once more. But all is forgiven once he felt so stretched. Too stretched. Too deliciously stretched that Taemin's vocal chords were doing the same. It felt as if every inch of his senses were slowly dwindling besides touch, thanks to Jongin. The nerves in two their systems ticklish to the touch whilst Taemin literally sobs at the fingertips touching the base of his aching dick.

"Do you truly think that I will fulfill your desires? There are many ways that I will gladly give to you to be sure you're pleasured—"

"I want just you. Only you."

Jongin never dared to move, for fear of hurting his lovely boyfriend. Massaging his thighs to be sure that there were no uneasy knots to cramp him up. Really, anything could set the younger off. To ravish the man that he loves ever so dearly. To explore every dip and curve, all of the muscled skin and to touch the head of Taemin's cock, ready to weep before him. Bless the saints, his lover was beautiful. Patience; that is what he needed.

"Are you certain it's just me?" Jongin affirms, really he was getting cocky.

"Yes!" Never has a man been broken from his being like this, "Take me! I've waited so long, so don't just stand there!"

"Arch your back."

Taemin did as he was told, leaning down to be propped by his elbows. When has God taken time to make a man feel this sinful? Every inch of him felt swallowed, constricted even. Jongin would be lying if he doesn't say that it didn't feel good. And the back returning to the melded arch of his spine. All the way to the bed. No amount of words would suffice, but he must be patient.

Wait.

"Deeper." Such coarse hands holding down a frail body, trembling before him.

Finally, Jongin makes a swift move of his hips. The shrill squeak that came from such a voice.

Second.

Third.

Fourth.

"Fucking take me!" Taemin cries out, "You wanted me as much as I did, so ruin me!"

That was all Jongin wanted to hear. The sight that he only sees is his cock sliding out of Taemin's hole, quickly slamming back in. Again and again until he sees red blotches form on Taemin's skin. Such sin, such pleasure, he wanted more. Craved more. Even if given the "Okay", he'd reserve himself to not pound into him mercilessly into the bed. But who's to blame? Certainly not Taemin's hole, physically begging for him to come back and hug himself in. So slick and hot hot fucking hot, he just wants to devour the man whole.

"Ngh! Oh no! Oh fuc~k please I'm too loud!"

Jongin chuckles darkly, "You think I'd give a shit about the neighbors next door?"

A giant hand held onto Taemin's neck, forcing himself onto such girth, making him cry out. It was obscene, shaking the air before them. More and more, Jongin ground into him sensually. Taking in how he felt around him; plush and velvety to the touch. Now that his lover sat upright to him, he could feel everything with confidence. His warmth. His shriveled breathing. His small hands. Taemin was everything his heart wanted.

"Didn't you just say that I can ruin you?" Jongin whispers. The twitch when he kicked Taemin's ear captivated him.

"Y-Yes." Taemin chokes out. A bit of his nerves calmed down after feeling a softest kiss on his cheek.

"Then let me repay the offer. You wanted this as much as I. Let me,"

His hips snapped as he hears the skin slapping beneath each other. All to mix in the sweet cries of Taemin's vocal chords. So sugary in his noises, one can only imagine his cute face.

"Let m-me ravish you. Explore every inch of your skin and body. _Oh fuck_ —Make me find every spot you desire."

Jongin finally takes a good look at his face, eyes sobbing and lips plump with want. To kiss them again is a dream. A privilege to achieve.

"Let's ruin you."


End file.
